


Matin Doux

by gaylawyers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Modern AU, very short but cute? idk what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylawyers/pseuds/gaylawyers
Summary: a lazy, but very sweet morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this really quick because I love these two and i'm postin' it here because i wanted to sweeten up their tag.

It was all new for him and yet it was so familiar.

Waking up to soft breathing on the nape of his neck, fingers curling on his stomach. A lovely scent wafting the air, something only he could smell. It was her. She was pressed up against him, the soft silk of their sheets clinging onto both of them. Her breathing was steady, indicating that she was asleep. Gaius let out a soft sigh, gently grabbing Cherche’s hand, and pressing gentle kisses onto her finger tips. Her breathing faltered, but soon steadied again. She was still asleep. Gaius let himself feel this moment for longer. It wasn’t everyday he would wake up next to the love of his life, a view of the Eiffel tower right outside his window.

Except…it was his everyday now.

It was hard to get used to how happy he was.

He gently moved Cherche’s arm away and sat up slowly, stretching his arms out. He made a move to get out of bed but a hand on his chest stopped him, gently pushing him down back onto the bed. He gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a flurry of red hair. A pair of pale lips covered his own, and Gaius melted into the kiss. When their lips separated Gaius stared up into the eyes of his lovely red-headed wife. Cherche was staring at him lovingly, her eyes full of warmth and drowsiness.

“Just where do you think you’re going, mister?” She muttered, humming sleepily.

Gaius chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck, pressing more soft kisses into it. “Was just thinking about making you some breakfast, babe.”

“Hm…? No… Just stay here with me… I can make us some breakfast later, mon amour…”

Gaius hummed lightly, nipping at Cherche’s neck, making her giggle. “I ‘unno, babe… I really thought I could surprise you this time… Since you’re always doing stuff like that for me.”

Cherche curled her fingers into his hair, hugging him close and pressing more soft kisses onto his face. “Maybe some other day you’ll be able to.” She mumbled softly. “But for now…just stay with me… We can make breakfast together afterwards, ok?”

Gaius smiled, kissing her lips once again. “Then maybe after that we can go on that artsy France tour you promised me, hmm?”

Cherche laughs. “I’m not sure if I can get out of bed if you keep kissing me like that, but… If we do manage… Then of course, my darling…”

Gaius smiles at that, pushing her messy hair out of her face then. “Alright. Lazy morning it is.”


End file.
